HellBlazer's Maps Packs
HellBlazers Maps Packs v12 (Updated 30th Sep 2017) ;What is the HellBlazers Map Pack… :This map pack includes 4 modded Civ 5 maps. The first map NQ Pangaea with Small Islands is the main map in the pack and full details and change logs for this map can be found here. :A lot of the changes in the NQ Pangaea map are also relevant to the other 3 maps in the maps pack, these are Hellblazers Continents Map, Hellblazers Donut Map and Hellblazers Oval Map. Specific changes to each of these maps are listed below. :If you are looking for the HellBlazers Teamer Map you can find it here. ;Current Map Versions: *The Donut Map is causing an issue with the base maps - it has currently been removed till the issue is fixed. Installation Instructions (Please read carefully) ;Warning: ;All users must have the same version of the maps pack installed! :If you have the single version of any map installed (NQ Pangaea / NQ Continents HB Donut) they MUST be removed via control panel or manually BEFORE installing the Hellblazers Map Pack. ---- Using the Installer Program For MAC users see the details below on how to install and update the maps pack. Step 1 - Only if you have never installed the MAPS PACK previously *If you have the single versions of any of the maps installed you will need to remove these versions first, on PC just uninstall from Control Panel / Programs & Features. **This is due to a change in the location of the map files. If you don’t uninstall the old maps first you will see the map listed twice in the map selection box and will cause problems in game. ;Step 2 *Use the link below to download the current version and run the install program. **You may get a warning from windows click yes / ok to install the maps pack. On windows 8 & 8.1 click more info. *Follow the install instructions from the install wizard. ;Step 3 *You must restart Civ if the game was running during installation. Load the game and enjoy. ;Warning: :If you don’t have steam installed in the default location you must enter the correct location of the Sid Meier's Civilization V\Assets\Maps\ folder during installation when prompted for the install location. ;Uninstalling :The issue with the map messing with the base maps has been fixed (this was a problem caused by the donut map, and this is why it has currently been removed till the issue is fixed). You can now play normal maps while having the maps pack and / or the teamers map installed. :If you would like to remove the maps pack, simply open control panel, programs and features and remove HellBlazers Maps Pack from there and all files will be removed. ---- Manual Installation (MAC Users) PC users may choose to install the maps pack manually instead of using the installer program. MAC users must install the pack manually. *For manual installation you will need to download the .zip file below. *Extract the folder inside and copy the whole folder to your Maps directory: Default Steam Installation (WINDOWS 7): C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\Sid Meier's Civilization V\Assets\Maps Default Steam Installation (Mac): /Users/username/Library/Application Support/Steam/SteamApps/common/Sid Meier's Civilization V/Contents/Home/Assets/Maps ;Uninstalling :Delete the files manually from the Maps directory. ---- Download Links When you click a link below a pop up box will appear asking you to login to dropbox, simply click the ‘no thanks, continue to download’ link at the bottom of the pop up. PLEASE READ THE v19 & v20 CHANGELOG THIS UPDATE HAS A BIG EFFECT ON START BIASES :Hellblazers Maps Pack (Installer) Download :Manual/MAC Download Link How To Use The Maps When starting any game (single player and multiplayer) you will be able to select the map you wish to play from the map selection box when setting up a new game. The new maps will be listed in here (NQ Pangaea with Small Island, Hellblazers Continents Map, etc). All players in the game must have the same version of the maps pack installed or the game will crash or bug out after the first 2-3 turns. Change Logs The change log for the NQ Pangaea map can be found here. The changes to the Continents and Donut map are very similar to the NQ Pangaea, obviously the land layout is different in all 3 maps, Pangaea / Continents / Donut shapes. 'HellBlazers Continents Map Changelog:' Current Version (1) Updated 16th Dec 2015 *No small islands have been added to this map type. The natural wonders count setting has been added and the new strategic resources and world age settings have been updated. 'HellBlazers Oval Map Changelog:' Current Version (1) Updated 9th Jan 2016 ;Version 1: *The map sizes have been modified to allow more ocean around the top and bottom of the oval. *Small islands have been added to the map. *The edges of the oval have been made less uniform and small bays have been added to the outer edge. *All options from the NQ Pangaea map have been added: **World Age **Temperature **Sea Level **Rainfall **Resources **Natural Wonders 'HellBlazers Donut Map Changelog:' Current Version (3) Updated 9th Jan 2016 ;Version 3: *Fixed the forest lake tiles that were created when selecting forest as the center region. *Tundra and snow removed from the northern and southern most areas of the map, this was done as any players that spawned north or south on the map had far worse land to work with than east and west spawning players. *Added a new center region of marsh. ;Version 2: *Added back the option to select the center region land mass type, host can now select from: **Hills **Mountains **Ocean (default) **Desert **Forest **Jungle **Standard (normal land) **Random *When set to anything but ocean the landmass is made slightly smaller to compensate for for the added landmass. *The maps sizes have been increased slightly as a few test showed the map to be too small. The width of the donut ‘ring’ of land has been increased slightly. ;Version 1: *The map now wraps left to right rather than having hard borders. *Small islands have been added, these can also spawn in the center of donut if the center region is set to water, which is the default. *The edges of the donut have been made less uniform and small bays have been added, both to the outer edge and the inner edge. *All options from the NQ Pangaea map have been added: **World Age **Temperature **Sea Level **Rainfall **Resources **Natural Wonders Author Contact :hellblazernq@gmail.com or Visit r/nqmod and make a post. Category:Civ5 NQMaps Meta